


Tea and Gin

by CandiedSnakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Johto, Tragedy, Travel, Unova, kanto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedSnakes/pseuds/CandiedSnakes
Summary: Together Red and Touko are tasked by N to retrieve medicine to cure an illness spreading through Unova's pokemon. T for alcohol. A rewrite of a story I wrote seven years ago. Updates on Saturdays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474943) by Twilit Lady of Majesty. 



Wind pulls my hair far beyond where I’d like it, tangling the wavy locks into an unavoidable mess. Before me sits Red, a man known for his success in taking down multiple criminal organizations while also being a renown trainer. The sky throws its chilly hands across my skin, face, and hands, and ruffles the feathers of the pokemon beneath me. Clouds stand close above, casting rosy shadows over the ocean below.

His eyes occasionally flick back to me, possibly out of concern of me falling, but the reason could be anything. I can’t wait to get to Cianwood and finish this task for N.

Hours pass and the sun dips past the horizon, leaving twilight to fall into night. Stars peek out from clouds almost invisible. The moon sits as a crescent where water meets sky. My eyes glaze over.

-

“Miss Touko, it’s morning,” he says.

Red stands on the ground beside the creature we rode here together on, running his fingers through its feathers. Dark circles encase his otherwise cold eyes.

The sun has made its appearance once again, this time hidden behind clouds. The blue aura of morning twilight is fading into daylight while casting heavy shadows over the rocks and sand of a small village. Worn buildings sit short but sturdy.

“I don’t think the pharmacy is open, but it should be in a few hours,” he says, running a hand over the bird pokemon’s head.

I don’t respond, but begin walking towards the water’s edge instead.

Soft waves lap at the stones and shells scattered about. Several wingull peck at the sand. Taking a seat in a spot not better or worse than any other, I lay on my back. Sand and hair begin to mingle, something else that can only be resolved with a brush and a shower. Footsteps sound behind me.

“I’ll be back soon,” Red says. His fading footsteps day he’s left once more. I take a moment before pushing myself up.

He takes a moment, almost hesitating, and then begins towards the only building against rocks in the distance. Pidgeot, his pokemon that provided the ride, is back in a pokeball and stored in his bag.

With a grunt of both exertion and exasperation, I push myself from the sand and watch him until he disappears. The door shuts in silence.

Rocks meet a watery demise by way of my foot, and a few shells find their way into my pocket. Minutes pass into hours and eventually the sun has made itself prominent in the morning sky. Red remains where he was before.

I turn to the buildings that form this village, what I assume is Cianwood. A few homes have their windows open, curtains drifting between inside and out. Voices of children and their mothers drift from the distance.

“Are you ready to go?”

I jump, a small gasp escaping as I turn to find Red behind me. A smirk leaves his lips less than a second after I face him. I glare which is met without response.

“Of course, I’ve been ready. I’ve been doing nothing since you walked off earlier,” I say, folding my arms. He begins to walk towards the more market-place seeming area.

“The pharmacy should be open by now,” his words drift over his shoulder.

The pharmacy isn’t what I was expecting. The walls are covered with images of pokemon and their trainers. A small children’s play area occupies the front corner of the store and in the back is a counter with an older woman stationed behind it. Various bottles of vitamins and medicinal herbs line a shelf behind her.

Moments after Red’s entrance her eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open. Tears well up in her eyes and her hands clasp before her.

“I didn’t think I would see you again, sweetie,” she says, moving out from behind the counter.

“I’m here for some special medicine. There’s an outbreak of a disease over in Unova,” he says, smiling slightly. The woman reaches a hand out to him and he takes it without hesitation. Red gives a look to me and nods, suggesting I should follow.

“Oh Red,” she says, “everyone here has missed you so much. We are all so proud of the things you’ve done.” Red nods. “If only your parents had been around to hear about how successful you’ve become.”

She releases his hand at the counter and takes her spot where she was just moments ago, “Do you know what kind of medicine is needed?”

Red nods and slides a slip of paper onto the counter. She takes the note and responds to it with a firm nod, “I understand. This is serious.”

She scurries around to the shelf, pulling this and that and placing it on the counter. She reaches somewhere below the countertop and retrieves a sturdy-looking mixing bowl. In moments she pours unknown amounts of each herb in and begins to stir, eventually grinding it.

“This should take care of the issues you’re having over in Unova. Please let me know if it doesn’t work, but the other times I’ve had to deal with this, this mixture has taken care of it quicker than you can even imagine.” Red nods and takes the bag which now contains the medicine.

“Thank you, Ms. Abby.”

“Of course, my dear.”

And with that, Red passes quickly by, waving to the woman and giving her a soft smile. He’s through the door before I even have a chance to step from the counter.

Rain begins to fall outside, droplets collide with my head sooner than I can realize that the sun had disappeared once more. Red is nowhere to be seen, but his quickly-dampening footsteps leave a trail.

Around the back of the building, in the distance, Red is headed once more towards the building he visited this morning. I watch for a moment, and begin to follow. He reaches the door before me, but I catch up just moments after he begins to reach for his keys.

“What is this place?” I ask. He looks at me from the corner of his eye.

“My house- dammit,” He frowns and reaches further and more aggressively into his bag, “I can’t find my keys.” He begins to shuffle decorative rocks and small flower pots containing dried cacti, checking beneath each. Huffs of frustration escape through his mouth. “I haven’t been here in so long.”

Every item outside the door is overturned, or at least moved, before Red turns back to me.

“I can’t get in.”

“But you were here less than an hour ago. You don’t remember where your keys are?” I ask.

“I must have left them at the pharmacy, but I don’t remember taking them out.”

“I didn’t see you take them out there, either,” I say. He frowns and turns back to the door, placing a hand on the knob. Moments pass where neither of us move, and then he erupts into shaking the door. Surprisingly, it shudders open, splinters of wood snapping from the frame.

“This damn door,” he says, entering.

Two cushions and a stout table occupy the room. In the back, a kitchen with a small stove-oven combo, a refrigerator, and a sink. Several worn wood cabinets sit above and beside the appliances. To the side is a short hallway down which I can’t see, across from it a bookshelf filled with books about pokemon.

“I can’t fly in this weather,” he says, dropping his bag by the door and moving to the kitchen. He opens a cabinet and takes out one of only a few mugs and sets it on the countertop.

“We’ll wait it out? We have to get back soon,” I say, placing my things opposite from his.

“We’ll see. We might have to wait until tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. That’s a long time.

“What if something happens with the pokemon between now and then? N is expecting us back today,” I say, taking a seat at one of the cushions.

“I’m sure he already knows the weather situation here. Nothing will happen between now and tomorrow morning, if we even have to wait that long,” he says, filling a teapot with water and loose tea leaves. A slight frown crawls over my mouth.

More than an hour is spent in silence listening to the tea boil and eventually whistle. Red takes the mug in one hand and serves himself the drink with the other.

“Would you like any, Miss Touko?” He asks, gesturing towards me with the teapot.

“No thanks,” I say, “I’m more of a coffee person.” And with that Red places the teapot back onto the stove. He approaches the table and sits before me on the opposite cushion. A sip of steaming tea is taken.

“I’m very thankful N gave me this opportunity,” he says.

“Why? You’ve already done so much. This is like a piece of cake for you,” I say, raising my eyebrows in sass.

“I haven’t received requests from very many people,” he takes a sip, “most of my endeavors have been on my own accord.”

“Oh, I gotcha.” The scent of his tea drifts through the air leaving behind lemon and jasmine. Rain rumbles against the windows and roof.

Minutes are spent in silence. Red’s tea slowly depletes.

“Have you known that woman your whole life?” I ask, twisting around as Red returns to the stove to refill his mug.

“A long time, yes,” he says, pouring.

“She not your mom though, right?”

“That’s right.” He takes his seat across from me once again.

“She seems to love you a lot though, like a mom,” I say, leaning back onto my hands.

“She’s a very kind woman with an amazing skill in medicine.”

“Yeah she whipped that batch up really quick.”

“It’s something she’s had to do before,” he says, looking down.

“Really? I guess she did mention something like that.”

“Back when I was younger there was an outbreak of something similar over in Sinnoh. It wasn’t as bad as what’s happening in Unova right now, so administration kept it under wraps. Ms. Abby was the one in charge of figuring out the cure, and I got to be her secret assistant.”

“Secret? You got to help?”

“Yeah,” he sips at his tea again, letting out a sigh before returning his attention to me, “I learned a lot of what I know from her.”

“It’s like she was a second mother to you,” I say. Red does not respond.

He sets his mug down on the table, and returns to the kitchen. I crane my neck and twist around again. He moves in silence, opening one cabinet, shutting it, and opening another soon after.

“Let’s go to the store,” he says.

“We already went to the pharmacy, though.” A grunt escapes his mouth and he returns once again to shuffling through cabinets.

“I knew it was here,” he whispers, leaning down below the counter. He returns with a bottle of gin, “want some?”

My eyes widen. In his hand a bottle of gin, crystal clear, almost shimmering, is set upon the counter.

“Sure,” I respond, slightly taken aback by his offer.

“I don’t have anything to put in it.”

“That’s alright,” I say with a nod.

He opens the same cabinet that the mug was in and pulls out two glasses. Quickly he pours gin into both.

“It’s been in my cabinet for a while,” he says, returning to the table and placing one of the drinks before me.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

A buzz takes shape in the form of more giggles from me, and more casual language from the pokemon champion across from me.

“I can’t believe you did that! You’re so good at battling!” I giggle, rocking in place, half-empty glass in hand.

“It is something I’m proud of,” he chuckles, a red blush covering his face.

“Okay, Red,” I say, placing my glass down and looking his square in the eyes, “tell me about your parents.”

“Well, okay,” he says with a slight laugh, still recovering from the story from moments before. He takes a large swig before continuing.

“When I was a kid, we lived right here in this house,” he motions wide, “and it was me, my mom, and my dad.”

I laugh for a moment, “and then?”

“And then they had to leave.”

“To go where?”

He takes another sip and settles himself, “to go help with the outbreak at Sinnoh’s capital.”

“And then they came back?”

“You ask like you already know the answer,” he looks into my eyes. I take a sip and set my drink down.

“You caught me,” I laugh, almost forced.

“You want me to top off your drink?”

“No I’m good,” I say, finishing the last of it. He doesn’t move.

Minutes pass and he finishes his drink as well. Rain continues to batter the house, leaving both the inside and outside cold upon the arrival of nighttime.

“I need to go to bed,” he says, rubbing his eyes. His hands come away wet.

“So do I. Is there an extra bed or cot or anything?” I ask, looking around.

“You can take the bed if you wish. I’m going out.”

“You can’t go out right now,” I say, “It’s raining!”

“That’s alright.”

And in moments he’s got his backpack slung over his shoulder, cap pulled over his eyes, and hand on the doorknob. Rain and wind screech in as he opens the door, and silence remains once it’s closed.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes lay on the door for minutes after Red leaves. The warmth from the gin still sits in my stomach and cheeks, but my emotions feel cold. His departure was too abrupt.

Rain continues to batter the home, sharp sounds of drops against glass, wood, and tin creating waves of white noise. The door remains shut, small pools of water still sitting where they fell upon its opening. His glass sits empty on the table. Did I say something wrong?

I let out a soft breath, furrowing my brow. For a moment tears want to form. I upset him.

Many more moments pass with rain falling steadily without the return of Red. I turn towards the kitchen, and then to the hall. With both glasses and a mug in hand, I stand and make my way to the kitchen.

Motions begin to happen automatically. Glasses rinsed. Mug rinsed. Glasses dried. Mug dried. All placed in the cabinet.

I turn once more to the door and hold my eyes on it. Nothing.

The hallway to the right has two doors, one ajar revealing what appears to be a bathroom, the other closed, housing what must be the bedroom. Another sigh escapes my lips, my eyes give a final glance at the door, and I make my way to Red’s room.

Dust coats most surfaces of the room with only a few signs of recent movement. Nothing but a bed, covered in a faded quilt, a lamp, and a dresser populate the room. 

On top of the dresser sits a hardcover book with a handwritten title scrawled across the front. “Notebook”. Temptation pulls hard at me, and for a moment I raise a hand towards it. Red wouldn’t approve, I can’t invade his privacy like that, especially after what he revealed earlier. 

I spend a moment more at the dresser, and then fall onto the bed.

-

Morning arrives gently, shining warmth in through the window. Particles can be seen floating in the rays. The scent of old wood and fabric floats through. In and outside the room is silence.

I take a moment to stretch and wake myself up, and then leave the room for the kitchen.

On the floor, between the counter and the cabinets across from them, Red lies, the contents of his bag sprawled out, the smell of damp clothes heavy through most of the room. Gentle breaths are the only thing signaling his alive state.

“Red?” I say, crouching beside him. Nothing but more soft breathing. He shifts occasionally, moving an arm or leg, but his eyes remain closed, breathing steady.

I remain for a moment longer and then return to moving about the kitchen. The refrigerator is empty save for a few mostly-empty glass condiment bottles.

“Red, aren’t you hungry?” I ask, turning an eye towards him. For a moment he shifts, but once again returns to stillness. My lips purse and I turn to exploring the cabinets. A bag of uncooked rice and jars of dried herbs. A jar full of dried up jam. I’m starving.

Mumbles begin to come from him. “What?” I ask.

“I don’t think there’s anything in there to eat.”

“You’re right,” I say, looking once again at him from the corner of my eye. I shut the cabinet door.

“We might be able to stop somewhere before leaving again for N’s castle,” he says, still unmoving.

“Is there a city or town on the way? I know we fly over a good deal of Kanto, right?” I say, leaning against the counter.

“I think so, but we’d have to get something here before leaving. We don’t have time to land and explore. N was expecting us back yesterday.” With that he stands and wipes drool from his face. His clothes are wrinkled almost comically, and his hair is jutting in all directions. His cap lies on the ground and scooped up in one swift motion.

He turns to look at me, his crimson eyes meeting mine.

I swing around quickly causing my hip to meet the corner of the counter, and clumsily move for my bag by the door.

“Are you okay?” He asks. I swipe a few loose strands of hair away from my face and spin back towards him.

“Yeah! I just wasn’t expecting the counter to be there,” a forced chuckle leaves my mouth. My hands fumble aimlessly through my bag. What just happened? Why did his eyes catch me like that?

“We need to get going, though,” he says.

“Of course,” I say.

Red attempts to smooth his hair down once more, and returns the cap to its home on his head. He’s next to the door by the time I have my backpack on.

-

“Are you ready to go, Miss Touko?” He asks, taking a walk-around of his pidgeot.

“As ready as you are,” I say, hoisting myself onto the bird. He nods and in a few motions similar to mine, he’s securely aboard the pokemon. A few words float from his mouth, directed only at the bird, and in moments its wings are moving furiously, lifting us towards the sky.

Clouds move swiftly above us. Below, cities and towns flow past. The air nips at my nose and tosses my hair behind me.

“When we get back, could you take the medicine to N?” Red asks, turning around to look at me.

“Of course. We both are, right?”

“I have some business to attend to, but I can meet up with you after you drop it off if N still needs me to do anything,” he says, swiveling back forwards.

“Oh, okay.” Grasping deep in Pidgeot’s feathers, I look over the side of the pokemon. Johto has almost completely past, and Kanto is making its way into view. On the horizon, a mountain.

“Wow, look at that mountain!” I say. It’s snowy peak almost glistens in the sun. I’ve never seen anything like it, well, at least the top of one.

“Mt. Silver,” he says, keeping his eyes forward.

“Have you been there before?”

“Many times,” he nods.

“Why’d you go?” He doesn’t strike me as a nature person, or, as someone that would scale a mountain like that.

“I was training.”

“Training? Couldn’t you do that somewhere less… painful?” But I guess Red is one for things like that, he did take on the biggest criminal organization of our time.

A chuckle floats over his shoulder, “it was more of a personal test, I guess you’d say. I was dissatisfied with trainers and gym leaders. I also wanted some time alone.”

I stay silent for a moment, keeping my eyes fixed on Red.

“Alone from who?”

Red turns, “everyone.” His eyes lock onto mine for seconds that feel more like minutes, and he returns once again forward.

Nothing else is said between us, and the wind continues to whistle past. Separating yourself from everyone is something I could never do, but I’m not surprised that he did based on how he behaved last night.

Mt. Silver slithers past, it’s icy peak desolate. Pallet town follows soon after, and eventually the bulk of Kanto moves into view. Red leans forward and says something unintelligible to the pokemon.

Moments after he returns to sitting, the pokemon dips down, aiming towards a city below. This isn’t N’s castle, why are we stopping? He didn’t mention anything to me about needing something, and we didn’t decide to stop for food.

As the buildings become more distinct, I realize that we’re headed toward the biggest city in Kanto.

Pidgeot gracefully lands on the asphalt below and turns its head to look to Red. He gives it a nod and ruffles its feathers.

“Where are we going?” I ask, dismounting the pokemon. He looks to me with an expression that says nothing more than “are you serious?”

Buildings much taller than those in Cianwood line the streets. Pedestrians bustle about, turning in and out of shops, restaurants, and corporate buildings, some window shopping as well. Smells of street food linger in the air. What a stunning city.

Red takes off down the street, quickly leaving me behind in the place we landed.

“Red, wait!” I say, chasing after him. Upon hearing his name, bystanders immediately look up, their eyes tracking me and the champion far ahead. He has his cap pulled over his eyes and face. A few people begin to walk after him.

He dips in and out of crowds of people, swerving around those not paying attention, but also finding ways to put distance between the pedestrians following him. Are they fans?

“Please wait up!” I shout.

He looks back for a moment, his eyes meeting mine from beneath the brim of his cap.

Time freezes.

Emotions swirl within his pupils. Exhaust lies heavily within, but it isn’t without hints of frustration and… panic?

He falls moments after, his cap flying from his hand, a pokemon scurrying away from the other side of him. A shout of surprise come from someone beyond him.

A crowd descends upon the famed trainer, some reaching forward attempting to take photos, others shouting questions about the pokemon league and his achievements in his direction. Some fans begin shoving others out of the way, attempting to push through the mob.

“Red, are you okay?” I shout, catching up to the collision site, “can you even hear me?”

No response.

I force myself into the writhing mass, diving beyond the reaching arms of those around. I extend an arm forward, reaching for anything that might keep me from being jostled back out.

“Miss Touko?!” I hear from somewhere beneath me, limbs block my vision, the excited voices of those around rise in level.

“Who is Miss Touko?” begins to spread through the crowd. My name skips through the mouths of almost every voice that reaches my ears. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

I feel fingers latch onto mine and pull me to the deepest point of the pile. Only occasionally can I now see anything besides the legs and arms of fans.

“Miss Touko?” the voice, Red’s voice, comes from directly beneath me.

“Are you okay?” I shout, attempting to pull him towards me, away from the center of the mass.

“I can’t move!”

“Are you hurt?”

“No!” What sounds like a laugh comes from him, “there’s too many people trying to drag me away!”

“I can help!” I shout, shoving a hand towards the pokeballs on my belt. Unlatching one, I cradle it firmly in my hand, and then hope my attempt to release my pokemon works.

People fly in all directions. To my side, Garbodor stands tall yet confused. Beneath me, Red lies surprised and hat-less. The smell of garbage hits the air, and my eyes begin to water.

“We have to go!” I say, yanking him from the ground. I toss my ball to retrieve Garbodor, taking advantage of the few moments of stunned confusion from the people who were flung away.

Together Red and I stumble away from the crowd and towards the only building before us.

-

Smells of sweat, chalk, and rubber circle in the air above the many aspiring karate masters. Many of them stand focused towards each other, some training pokemon, others sparring between themselves. At the far side of the room a man’s eyes light up at the sight of Red.

“Master Koichi,” Red says, approaching him.

“Red, it’s wonderful to see you!” He says, embracing the pokemon trainer.

“I can’t stay for long,” Red says, pulling his backpack off of his shoulder, “but I need to give this to you.” From within his back Red pulls an envelope stamped with the wax seal of N’s castle. I didn’t even know Red had that. Is there something more going on than I was told?

“A letter? Who might this be from?” Master Koichi asks, turning the envelope over in his hands.

“The King of Unova, N,” Red says.

“Ah, I have not been to Unova,” he says, opening the letter.

“I don’t know what’s within the letter, but we must go. If a response is needed I’m sure you’ll see us again,” Red says, turning quickly back to the exit. Slightly stunned, Koichi takes a step after him.

Unsure of what to say, Koichi hesitates before speaking, “I wish you safe travels, Red. And you,” he turns to me and gives a warm smile and nod.

-

The sun beats down heavy from above. Clouds are absent from the sky leaving the ocean below a shimmering mirror.

“Do you think we took too long to make it back?” I ask, straining to see if Unova is ahead of us.

“If I remember the timeline correctly, last time this happened they had plenty of time, significantly more than N gave us,” Red says.

“I’m just worried that maybe N didn’t tell us soon enough, and that’s why he was so urgent about us getting back.”

“I feel that everything will be fine.”

I open my mouth to speak again but the shortness of his response wills me not to. I have this gut feeling that we took too long. I haven’t seen N send me on a mission with as much worry on his face as he did this time.

Time passes, ocean continues to flow beneath us, but Unova does not show its face.

“Everything will be fine,” he says, startling me, “he would have shown more urgency if it was bad.”

“But he did show urgency,” I say.

“When I met with him, before he asked you to assist me on this mission, he told me the estimates on the illness’ progression,” he says. I was asked after Red?

“The pokemon affected, yes, are in bad condition,” he continues, “but based on previous occurrences,” a hesitation, “there’s still weeks left before anything catastrophic begins to happen”

“But that was two days ago. What if something happened since then? What if the illness as evolved or something?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I don’t think that would have happened.”

-

N’s castle is alive with nurses and assistants alike. The pristine white walls show signs of… blood? The area carpets are skewed past their usual positions on the floor. Empty vials and test tubes lie scattered through the main hall. N was wrong.

“Red we took too long,” I say, my feet pushing me quickly along behind him.

“I don’t think it was us,” he says, rounding the corner to the stairs. Assistants fly by with stacks of paperwork cradled against them.

“Are you sure N will be in his office? What if he’s down in the lab?” I say.

“I don’t think he would want to be down there right now,” he says, pushing through a set of double doors.

N’s desk sits neatly in the center of the room, behind it N, upon it a stack of papers.

Looking up from his furious writing, “I see you two made it back.” His eyes are sunken.

“Not in time though,” Red says, dropping his bag before N.

The king furrows his brow and pulls the delivery towards him. He opens the pouch and pulls out the medicine.

“This won’t be enough.”

Red staggers backwards, releasing a heavy breath.

“It’s the amount you asked for.”

“I estimated wrong,” N drops his head into his hands. Was our mission pointless? I can’t believe that the amount we got isn’t enough. Can’t they replicate it here now that they’ve gotten the recipe?

“Can’t you guys analyze the medicine?” I ask, stepping forward. “You have enough of it to do tests on.”

N doesn’t look up, only shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

“My parents didn’t have this issue in the past,” Red says, lifting his cap and running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t think this is the same illness,” N says, sitting up. He fingers through the pouch of medicine, “this one spreads much more quickly.”

“You haven’t even tried the medicine yet,” I say, stepping up next to Red.

N shifts his gaze to me, fury in his eyes, “have you even seen the rest of this damn castle right now?”

Tears well up in my eyes, “yes.”

“Miss Touko,” Red says, “please don’t try to argue right now.”

“I’m not arguing, Red,” I say, “all you guys are talking about is how doomed we are and nobody’s even trying anything.”

“You don’t know anything about this situation,” Red says.

All I can see is white.

Anger flies from my mouth and I snatch the medicine pouch from the table. Red steps back and N stands.

“I can’t believe you guys,” I whip my head towards N, “you said it would be fine.” 

 

“I did.”

I storm from the room, throwing the doors open and flying down the stairs. My heavy foostepts echo over the stairwell. Assistants lean out of my way as I barrel towards the lab.

“Who in here knows how to analyze medicine?” I shout, holding up the pouch. Nurses and doctors look up from the pokemon they’re assisting with confusion spread across their faces.

“Who can do it?” I shout.

No response.

“Do you want to save these pokemon or not?” I shout, stomping up to the nearest nurse. I push the bag towards him.

“Can you analyze this for me?” I ask, trying to push it into his hands. He places the syringe he was holding down and steps back.

“I- I can’t,” he musters.

“Touko!” Behind me a shout.

“What?!” I respond, whipping around to see N and Red standing side by side at the door, both out of breath.

“Stop it!” N says, rushing up to me. He snatches the medicine pouch from my hands and pulls me away from the nurse.

“We need to help the pokemon! If they can just analyze the medicine!” I yell, reaching for the bag. N holds me away, and nods to Red.

“We can’t right now, Touko,” he says. Red grabs me by the wrist. “I’m sending you two off again, to get more help.”

Before I can respond Red is pulling me out of the lab, leaving the shocked medical workers to continue what they were doing before.

“Miss Touko, that was uncalled for,” Red says, stopping to the side of the main hall. Uncalled for? Nobody’s even telling me what’s actually going on.

“Neither of you were actually doing anything.”

“If you had waited to hear more of what N had to say, you would know what his backup plan is.” There’s a backup plan?

“I just want to help, Red.”

“Did you even hear the words that I just said?” He frowns.

“There’s a backup plan,” I repeat.

“There is. And we have to get going now if it’s going to work.”

“Are you even going to tell me what it is?” I ask.

“I can on the way there,” he says, turning towards the doors to the outside world.

“Hold on,” I say.

“What? We need to go now.”

“I feel seriously out of the loop right now,” I say, “am I actually needed? Why was I even needed in the first place? Why couldn’t you go on your own?”

The pokemon champion turns back, “I asked for you to go with me.”

He wanted me to go?

My my chest flutters for a moment.

“Why?”

“I feel like we worked well together on previous missions,” he says, looking past my shoulder to the lab. “We need to go.”

I fold my arms for a moment and then look to Red, “Okay.”

-

“We’re going back to see Koichi,” Red says.

“To get a response for N?”

“To ask him for assistance in finding a solution,” he says.

“Why can’t we just get more medicine though?”

“N thinks that it won’t be enough. With the last outbreak all of the region leaders were called together and had the outbreak explained to them,” Red says, “and this time it seems significantly worse than before. Medicine may only slow it down, according to N and the doctors working with the infected.”

“So why do we need Koichi? He’s basically just an advanced pokemon trainer,” I say, “doesn’t he only know how to spar and battle pokemon?”

“I guess you could say that,” Red says, “but he has connections with others in different regions. He’s also studied mythology more than anybody N or I know.” Mythology? What the hell is going on anymore?

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about at all,” I say, “I feel like every other second another thing is getting thrown into the mix. Why can’t we just get medicine and move on?”

Red turns around and looks straight into my eyes, “I already told you. Medicine isn’t enough.”

“Right, so what are we doing instead?”

“Summoning Reshiram.”


	3. Chapter 3

More thoughts than I can process flood my mind. Reshiram? Summoning? Koichi’s helping?

Red’s feet move slower this time, taking a little more time to traverse the now-empty streets of Saffron city.

“Do you think the dojo will even be open?” I ask, trudging behind. My body feels like it could collapse at any moment. I wish I could just go to bed.

“It should be,” Red says, continuing forward at his usual pace.

“Maybe we could take a second to stay at a hotel or something?” I ask.

“Why?”

“It’s been almost a whole day of non-stop travel,” I say. He shakes his head.

“That’s true, but right now we need to at least speak to Master Koichi,” he says.

Lights are still on in the dojo, the sounds of battling pokemon can be heard through the open windows. Red pushes through the door.

“Oh, you’re back so soon!” Koichi says, approaching us.

“The situation is worse than we thought,” Red says.

“Yes, I read the letter. It detailed the situation and N’s backup plan,” he says, “my guess is you’re here for the backup plan.”

“You’re correct,” Red says.

The karate master waves us closer, “come sit for a moment, both of you. We need to discuss our plan of action for this,” Koichi says, leading the two of us back to a table and some cushions. He pulls a pot of tea off of a hotplate nearby. Maybe I should start drinking the stuff.

“Would you like any?” He asks, motioning towards Red with the pot and then to me. I shake my head.

“Of course,” Red says with a nod. Koichi pours two mugs of tea and sets one before Red.

“So,” the karate master begins after settling into his spot, “the medicine didn’t work?”

“We didn’t even try, at least, not while me and Miss Touko were there,” Red says, “there wasn’t enough of it and N believes that it wouldn’t have been the cure like it was last time.” More like N and Red didn’t even try. I hate how they ignored my suggestions for other solutions.

“I asked why they couldn’t just analyze the medicine and replicate it in the lab,” I yawn, “but everyone totally ignored me.”

“We didn’t ignore you. Your suggestions just wouldn’t work,” Red says, looking me in the eyes.

“You didn’t even try,” I say. I don’t want to start this again. At this point I’d rather drop it.

Koichi takes a sip of his tea, his eyes shifting between us, “so we need to summon Reshiram?”

Red looks at me a moment more and then nods to Koichi, “that’s the plan. Unfortunately, neither me, N, nor Miss Touko have any idea how to go about doing that.”

“I understand. As I’m sure you know, I’ve done plenty of research on mythology,” Koichi says.

As the two continue talking, my eyes begin to drift about the dojo. Trainers are dozing off at the edges of the room and some that were around at our last visit are completely absent. Another yawn escapes my mouth and I wiggle in my spot to get more comfortable. I bend and rest my arms on the table, cradling my head-

“Miss Touko, please pay attention,” Red says, frowning down at me. I sit back up and return my attention to the conversation.

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning for Icirrus City. I need time to gather my things,” Koichi says, finishing his mug of tea, “feel free to spend the night at a hotel here. We’ll meet back here in the morning.”

“Thank you so much for your assistance. Know that N is grateful,” Red says. The two of them stand and shake hands. I soon follow suit.

-

The hotel room is nothing remarkable. The most interesting feature is the television which looks like it belongs in a hotel from twenty years ago.

“You can take the bed,” Red says, “I need time to think over our plans.”

“Sounds good,” and in moments my body is engulfed in sheets and pillows.

Morning arrives quickly. The sun sparkles through the curtains. The sound of the shower running meets my ears.

I take a moment to stretch and gather my bearings. My bag lies on the floor beside me, Red’s sits atop the dresser.

The water cuts off and a voice comes from within, “Miss Touko? Are you awake yet?”

“I’m up,” I say, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I twist and stretch once again, and pick up my things.

Out of the bathroom steps a freshly cleaned, fully-clothed Red. His hair hangs wet over his eyes, his cap in hand.

“Are you ready to go?” He asks.

“I just woke up,” I say.

“Please get ready as quickly as you can,” he says, “we need to get moving.” I nod and head for the bathroom.

My first shower in over two days, it’s delightful. I clean myself, spend only a few brief moments enjoying the water, and then shut it off. I get dressed and head back out into the bedroom.

At a desk against the wall, Red sits with a notebook open.

“Ready to go?” I ask.

He jumps from being startled and shuts the book, “of course.”

-

Outside the dojo Koichi stands dressed in clothes more fitting for travel than the karate attire he was wearing before. Next to him a fearow is cleaning its feathers.

“Is there anything that needs to be done before we depart?” Koichi asks, climbing onto the bird.

“It seems we’re all prepared,” Red says, summoning Pidgeot. We both climb on and look to Koichi. With a nod to us and a pat on Fearow’s side, the two take off, and we follow soon after.

“How long do you think it’ll take us to get to Icirrus City?” I ask.

“A few hours,” Red says, “it’s closer than N’s castle, but not by much.” Koichi is far beyond earshot, flying fast ahead of us.

“How’d you meet Koichi?” I say, “I feel like you know a lot of people.”

Red shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve known him for a long time.” I roll my eyes. Can I ever get a direct answer from him?

“Like… how long is ‘a long time’?” I ask.

“Since I was born.”

“Your parents knew him?”

“Yep. They worked closely together on different projects, apparently,” Red says, looking ahead at Koichi.

“You parents sound like they were smart people,” I say.

“They were,” he says, “I’ve gotten to work with a lot of important people because of them.”

“Because of yourself,” I add on.

“I guess you could say that, but my parents, even if they were only around in my childhood, did give me a leg up on things,” he says.

“I guess, but they weren’t there when you took down Team Rocket, right?”

“That’s true, they weren’t,” he nods, “but because of my parents, gym leaders around the region already knew my name, even if it was just through them. I wouldn’t have had as much support if I was like you or anybody else that I know.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I honestly think you have a lot of dedication and skill, and that’s how you got to be who you are today,” I say.

He looks back at me, a small smile across his lips, “thanks.”

-

“It’s freezing here!” I say, hopping off of Pidgeot.

“Get used to it,” Koichi chuckles, recalling Fearow. Red nods.

“So, obviously we’re here to summon Reshiram,” I say, “but where exactly?”

“If you had listened last night-”

Koichi cuts Red off, “up that tower over there,” he points to a massive stone structure standing far past the city in the mountains.

“We have to climb that?” I ask. A sigh leaves Red’s mouth.

“We’ll climb it together,” Koichi continues, “but first we need to gather supplies.”

The three of us stand looking at each other.

“Are we gonna go?” I ask, looking to the karate master.

“I told you yesterday,” he says with a laugh, “I’ve never been to Unova before.”

I return the laugh and begin to look around the city. Windmills line the outskirts of the city and a frozen lake marks the center. Nearby a pokemon center and some restaurants sit. The air is full with the scent of bread, causing my stomach to growl. I haven’t eaten much besides a snack while we were still in Saffron city. Hotel breakfast is better than nothing, I guess.

The three of us quickly enter pokemon center and select items ranging from potions, burn heals, and ice heals, to revives and full restores.

“You never know what trouble we might get into,” Koichi says. I nod in agreeance.

After filling our bags, we make our way to the city’s northern entrance. Beyond the gate snow-covered trees and the sound of pokemon travelling through snow can be heard.

“Is there anything else you might need?” the karate master asks, looking to the two of us. I shake my head.

The soft sound of falling snow creates gentle static behind our footsteps. Ahead of both me and Red, Koichi leads the way, occasionally glancing back.

“I hope we get there soon,” I say, looking between the two, “it makes me upset knowing the torture those pokemon must be going through.” Red nods, pulling his cap down.

“We’ll be there within a few hours, if I had to guess. I’ve never been to Dragonspiral Tower before, though,” Koichi says.

“How are you navigating us then?” I ask, craning to see if he has a map.

“I’m just walking towards the mountain,” he says, not looking back. I chuckle and shake my head and look to Red.

“What do you think about going there, Red?” I ask.

“I’m interested to climb the tower; to see the challenges within,” he says.

“What if Reshiram isn’t even there?” I ask. Neither of the two respond.

“Red,” I whisper, moving slightly closer, “what if we get lost?”

A shaky laugh comes from him, “we won’t get lost. We could always just fly out of the tower if we really needed to.”

“I guess that’s true,” I say, returning back to where I was before, my eyes lingering on him for a moment longer. He looks to me, a questioning look on his face, and I return to watching the ground move behind my feet.

Snow begins to pick up, and larger flakes replace the smaller ones. I really hope we don’t get caught out here. We should’ve checked the weather before leaving.

The three of us continue through the forest, occasionally taking a break beneath trees that are wide enough to provide cover from the snow.

“It feels like we’ve been walking for a while now,” I say as we begin to settle for a break once again. Red grabs a pokeball and summons his Charizard.

“Won’t that burn the trees?!” I ask, leaping to shield the branches from the pokemon’s tail.

Red looks to me, “I’ve done this before, Miss Touko. It should be fine.”

“Are you sure? That fire looks mighty hot,” I say, keeping my hands above the flames.

“Touko, I’d trust what he says,” Koichi says, leaning against the trunk. With a nod I pull my legs against my body and look out to the falling snow. This mission for medicine has turned into so much more than I expected.

Snow begins to fly past, creating a wall beyond the tree.

“I don’t know if we should keep going right now,” I say, leaning towards Charizard for warmth. Koichi scoots towards the pokemon’s flame, but Red remains close to the snow.

“I think we can,” Red says.

“I think we can as well.”

I stay silent for a moment, “well, I don’t know if I can,” I say, a shiver crossing my body.

“I could scout ahead,” Koichi says, rising to a crouch beneath the branches.

“What if you can’t find your way back in the snow? What would you even be scouting for?” I ask.

“I’ll leave a deep trail with a stick,” he says, reaching for a fallen branch beside him, “I’ll look for a cave or a thicker patch of trees where we can set up camp until this snow passes. Staying here won’t be good for much longer; too much snow is beginning to pile up.”

“Oh, okay. Red, are you going to go with him?” I ask.

“No,” he says. No? He was so enthusiastic about continuing just a minute ago.

“Why not?”

“Touko,” Koichi says, “don’t push him.” I turn my head in confusion and raise my hands to question him silently. He responds with a shake of the head.

Koichi takes a few moments longer to make sure he had at least some supplies, for the worst case scenario, and then leaves with a silent wave.

Minutes pass, and then Red turns to me.

“Miss Touko?” He says.

“Yeah?” I ask, meeting his eyes. Tears are welling up in his.

“I’m not sure about this.”

“About summoning Reshiram?”

“Yes,” he says with a nod. He lifts his cap and runs a hand through his hair. Charizard shifts so the fire is closer, to provide more warmth.

“But you’ve done way scarier things, Red,” I say.

“But I’ve never summoned a pokemon as powerful as this one though.” Why has he become so nervous suddenly?

“I think we’ll be okay,” I say, “the three of us will be fine.”

“Miss Touko?”

His hand takes mine.

“I’m really afraid,” he says, pulling himself forwards. He falls before me, still grasping my hand. I feel my face flush.

“I- I think we both are,” I say with a nervous laugh. Faint sounds of crying begin to come from the champion. I furrow my brow, keeping my eyes locked on him.

We remain like that, Red’s hand in mine, his face to the ground, body bent, until he releases my hand.

“I’m sorry,” he says, sitting up. He turns away from me.

“Don’t apologize,” I say, leaning to try to look at his face.

He does not respond.

I nod to myself and remain silent for a moment.

“I understand why you’re scared though.”

“I’m not scared.”

I raise my eyebrows at him, even though he can’t see me, “I think being nervous about this is okay. It’s a really big thing to do.” I’m honestly scared myself, I have no idea how we’re even going to summon Reshiram. I don’t know what I would do if it attacked us instead of listening.

“What if I fail?” He asks, turning fully towards the snow.

“I don’t think you will. You’ve done a lot of impressive things, like take down Team Rocket, and beat every gym leader ever,” I say.

“But what if I do fail? Then everyone will see me as someone that used to be impressive but eventually lost his skill.”

“I don’t think they would think that,” I say.

“But they do,” he says.

“What?”

“People already think that of me,” he says, “I haven’t done anything impressive in years.”

“What about those fans that tackled you the other day? I think they still like you,” I say.

“Fangirls. Everybody like me has them. The people that actually matter, gym leaders around the regions, the elite four and champions, they all have stopped calling me to train with them. They haven’t asked me to help with any important tasks in a while.”

“But N did.”

“Because he knew my parents worked on this last time it happened,” he turns around, tears streaming down his cheeks, “it’s like I said before: everything I have is because of my parents, and I’m only known because of my parents.”

“Well,” I say, meeting his eyes, “maybe this can be what you’re known for.” Hearing him talk about himself like that makes me really upset. Someone as skilled as him deserves to know how great he actually is.

“I don’t know if I’ll even make it through this,” he says, “I’ve heard of people trying this before, for various other issues.”

“Oh,” what he says shocks me, “really?”

He nods and swipes at the tears on his face, “they’ve all either died or had to be rescued.”

I purse my lips in worry, “I see.”

As Red opens his mouth to continue, footsteps begin to approach.

“Koichi?” I ask, looking past Red.

“It’s me!” He says, appearing from out of the snow, taking his time getting close to Charizard.

“Did you find a place?” I ask, making a place for him next to me but not too close too Charizard. We can’t have Koichi getting burnt before we even get to the tower.

“Yep,” he says, rubbing his hands together, “right up the path. We didn’t see it earlier because the snow was getting too intense. I left a trail to help lead us there.”

“We should go then,” Red says. Koichi and I nod in agreement.


End file.
